


it's all about giving what you got to someone else

by feverillusionz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, The College AU no one asked for, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, author is trans and has a lit degree so yes this is very self-indulgent, tsukki is soft in this cause i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverillusionz/pseuds/feverillusionz
Summary: Stress over his gen ed literature course has been wearing away at Yamaguchi for weeks. Fortunately for him, his boyfriend knows how to get him to relax.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	it's all about giving what you got to someone else

The beginning of a headache was starting to pound behind his eyes and Yamaguchi looked towards the anthology lying open on the table with distaste. His laptop had been open for an embarrassing amount of time, the cursor seeming to blink at him mockingly.

He finally decided that maybe he should give up on analyzing the poem in front of him in favor of eating dinner. Slim shoulders sagged at the thought of doing dishes and then returning to sit in front of his laptop once again - it didn’t seem like this semester would ever end. This literature class had been the bane of his existence since the moment he had read the syllabus. Why did they have to write a short paper a week? And why did he find himself making a case for the flower stalks in this nature poem having phallic implications? It was nearly enough to make him bang his head into the wall. 

Palms pressed into his eyes as he tried to will away the fatigue and the building tension. He had just resigned himself to yet another late night when a knock came at his door. His chair squeaked against the linoleum floor as he stood. Yamaguchi couldn’t remember inviting anyone over and he was pretty sure he hadn’t forgotten any plans. 

The door opened to reveal a lanky figure clad in a worn out hoodie that had been hanging in his own closet until just last week. “Tsukki,” he greeted with a grin. The slight furrow between his brows betrayed his surprise, yet he stepped to the side to allow the taller man in. 

“I brought takeout,” Tsukishima replied as he held up the bag. “It’s your favorite. I know you’ve been struggling with the literature class,” he continued as he kicked off his shoes. 

Once the takeout bag had been set down beside his laptop on the kitchen table, Yamaguchi immediately stepped closer to his boyfriend. His arms reached up to wrap around Tsukishima’s shoulders as he sought comfort in an embrace. Arms closed around him gently and he pressed his face into Tsukishima’s shoulder, breathing deeply. His boyfriend smelled of the usual fabric detergent and his stress-tense shoulders relaxed at the familiarity. 

“What are you working on now?” Tsukishima asked as he reluctantly removed himself from his boyfriend’s grasp. 

“A literature analysis.” At the mention of the paper, the tension began to flood back into his body. A warm hand landed on his shoulder at that instant, turning him in the direction of the sofa. 

“Let’s eat. You can get back to it later.” 

Yamaguchi was almost too quick to agree with his boyfriend’s suggestion. 

Dividing up the takeout boxes and settling beside Tsukishima on the couch was second nature at this point. After two years together, Yamaguchi knew that the blonde would choose some history show to watch while they ate. He knew that just as Tsukishima knew the best ways to comfort Yamaguchi and get his mind off of assignments. 

The food disappeared too fast. Yamaguchi would much rather spend the evening cuddling on the couch than sitting in that uncomfortable kitchen chair writing one thousand words about nature imagery and what it may or may not imply. 

“This class will be the end of me,” he groaned. Theoretically, it wasn’t too hard - all he really had to do was be able to back up whatever claim he was making. However, there were classes that Yamaguchi would much rather be taking instead. 

“You’ll do fine,” Tsukishima replies. It’s stated as if it’s that simple. As if Tsukki is sure of his ability. His boyfriend’s trust in him causes a small smile to blossom across Yamaguchi’s lips. Oblivious to his boyfriend’s thoughts, Tsukishima kicks his feet up onto the couch and pulls Yamaguchi’s body closer to his own. 

“Can we finish this episode first?” Yamaguchi asks with a small pout. He doesn’t expect the affirmative hum in response. He had expected Tsukishima to call him out for stalling - which he admittedly was. 

They settle closer together on the couch, Yamaguchi worming his way underneath his arm. Cuddling with Tsukki was one of his favorite things - Yamaguchi never felt more at ease than when he was near his boyfriend. He turned to press his face into Tsukishima’s shoulder, mentally hoping he would be able to steal back the hoodie soon. It was perfectly broken in and had been his favorite for wearing around his apartment.

“You’re out of your binder already?” Tsukishima asks as he absently runs a hand through green locks. Yamaguchi mumbles something in confirmation as he leans his head into the touch, aware of how his boyfriend often got concerned over him wearing it for too long. 

They sit in comfortable silence until the ending credits begin to roll. Tsukishima turns to look at him, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crown of his head. “When is your paper due?” he asks, voice soft in the dim lighting of the living room. 

“Not until tomorrow at midnight,” he responds. Yamaguchi leans into Tsukishima’s form, snaking an arm around his torso. 

Tsukishima purses his lips and hums as if thinking. “Why don’t you finish it tomorrow?”

Yamaguchi snorts at the suggestion, though he eagerly entangles his legs with Tsukishima’s in order to get more comfortable. “So we can take a nap?” 

He happily buries his face into his boyfriend’s neck, grinning as he hears Tsukishima complain about how it was too late to take a nap and how he would never sleep later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from fairbanks, alaska by the front bottoms! kudos and comments are all greatly appreciated!! this is the first fic i've written in literally four years so i'm trying to figure out how to write again rip. you can find me on [tumblr](https://uodies.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/villainc0re)


End file.
